Sword art online: story of Xamon
by Spaceknight Han
Summary: my name is Buraisu. The year is 2022, a new game just arrived in store shelves all across japan, Sword art online. The first VRMMO to go viral here and people have been going ape shit over this game ever since its rumored beta and its release date being so close ...i guess you could say at first i didn't want to get into it like everyone else, but since it came out today and i got


Sword art online

the story of Xamon

1

"hey guys!" Ryuto half shouted after class, running down the hallway towards me and my girlfriend. I turn to face him, "hey man, what's the rush?" He's panting very hard for such a small run, he isn't very fit but i'm not either (however his situation is a lot worse). "*gasp*, dude...Buraisu...are you gonna be online tonight?" he asked with his last bits of breath. "Well...i think so...is that ok with you?" i say and look at my girlfriend for acknowledgement. "Well yeah," she said with a confused tone "we talked about this already, it's the opening day for the game servers." I smile at her, "thank you...oh but what will you do in the meantime?" She looked at me like she was thinking about what to say next, or that she was hiding something (she's always been like this and i haven't caught her doing anything behind my back...yet). "I'm putting together that little surprise i talked about before...remember?" she winked at me. "he-he, i wish you'd tell me what you're up to." i said like i was begging. "No baby, it's...kind of like a present...ok?" "ok." i say reluctantly.

my name is Buraisu. The year is 2022, a new game just arrived in store shelves all across japan, Sword art online. The first VRMMO to go viral here and people have been going ape shit over this game ever since its rumored beta and its release date being so close ...i guess you could say at first i didn't want to get into it like everyone else, but since it came out today and i got a text telling me that my dad got me a copy of sao and the gear needed for it, i don't see why i wouldn't. Friends of mine told me that it's an rpg that doesn't have a magic system, that's insane for an rpg, which sucks because i was really hoping to be a paladin like i am in other rpgs...guess not. When i arrive home, my father wasn't home but the game and a helmet were on the table with a little note.

 _Be careful son._

 _-Dad_

How odd i thought, but i shrugged it off like it was just my father being a weirdo and being just scared i'd watch porn in the game or something. I stare at the helmet, it's a tad bulky but the inside looked comfortable so i didn't mind it. "Nerve gear?" i say when i look at the helmet. What an odd name i thought. After a minute of reading the manual i found out the game is in a USB which you plug into the helmet. And once i had all of the things i needed to be plugged in...plugged in, all i have to do now is lay on my back and wait for my game to load? I waited for at least an hour before i gave up and started cursing it for being so odd. "come on! start up!" nothing happened. i read the manual over and over again but my god this thing is an ingenious piece of ass. I seriously yelled every command i could think of; run, start, game start, start game, sao, sword art online!. I finally pulled the USB out and threw it across the room, and after a few minutes of holding my face in my hands i got up and retrieved the USB. I noticed it had the word "Link" on it. "I guess it's worth a shot." i say out loud i suppose talking to the USB. I plug it in and allow the gear to start up again, and when i heard the gear end its load i said the phrase "Link start" and for a second i heard nothing. and then i saw the brightest light in the world. A color flew by, then another. Each once a diferent color; red, blue, green, yellow. Then i guess what happened next was a boot system. and it asked me for a pass code and email. This is very normal so i guess ill just enter it in with a keyboard? but i can't move. Then out of nowhere my email and password info just sprung onto the screen and asked if it was ok. This thing can read my mind? I bet it does because i didn't even have the chance to answer it already knew i was going to say yes. Am i even doing this? Then the screen goes pitch black. Then in all capitals and in white is the title. SWORD ART ONLINE.


End file.
